Today, it is common to transport and store goods on pallets. The transporting of pallets is generally accomplished through the use of a forklift. The forklift operator generally drives the forklift up to the pallet, lowers the tines of the lift close to or onto the ground, and inserts the forklift tines into channels provided within the pallet. The tines, along with the pallet, are then lifted and moved. Prior to inserting the tines, a forklift operator must estimate the distance between the ground and the channel within the pallet. Often, the operator is unable to clearly see the channel or make a proper determination. As a result, the operator may contact with the forklift tines the side of the pallet or the palletized goods causing damage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sturdy, device attachable to the forklift tines to assist the operator and reduce the incidents of damage to pallets and the goods thereon. The present invention provides such a device. Because the distance between tines may vary, the device must also be adjustable.